I change more than you think
by kickfan848
Summary: This is a remake of Dojo day Afternoon. What if Arthur dad kick Jack out and the guys don't help? What if Jack change? How do the guys take it when they found out Jack is part of the biggest band in the world? What if they have to come together just for a karate movie? B.T.W. has Spanish song and maybe writing!


**I change more than you think **

**A/N: bold are the person who sings the song!**

**Dojo Day Afternoon remake**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I am now famous with my new friends, and not so called. Well, if you're wondering what happen, let's start from the beginning.

_**Flashback**_

_It all started with Arthur, joining the dojo, we had to put through with him. Three days after he joined his dad try to kick me out; I turn around to see my friend not baking me up. So I said I quit and then grab everything and left. My band friends came; they knew something was wrong I told them everything. When I realize I didn't need them. I ask the band if they wanted post us singing on YouTube. Few days later we got a record deal, which we agree. We got signed by Radio Disney too, and also got offered for movies and television show. We were really famous that we had to move the concert or tour to a bigger seating theater. We also moved to L.A. to be closer to our record and movies. We always donate money to poor country. __The most famous song that touches everybody was __'When We Stand Together'__. _**{A.k.a. by Nickelback!}**

_**Flashback is over**_

**Present day**

I was doing a video for my new song Limbo** by Daddy Yankee! This is a Spanish song, can't read just skip it! **

You know, masivo we run the world

Vamos cogele, ritmo, cintura, rodillas al piso  
Baja y pasa el limbo  
[2x]

Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' pasarla caliente, con toda mi gente  
Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!

Zu-zu-zumba!

Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' bailarlo caliente, de espalda y de frente  
Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!

Zu-zu-zumba!

Subela y bajala y por debajo pasala  
Suelta la cadera y mueve todo lo que tienes ah  
Sigue, siguelo as que el party no tiene fin

Activao, brinca la casa candela gasta las suelas  
Funde esa tela, si que me paso que?  
Suena, la rumba es buena que hay muchas nenas  
Mira la escena que.

Oh eh oh!  
Mano arriba no la dejes caer  
Oh eh oh!  
Seguimos hasta el amanecer

Vamos cogele, ritmo, cintura, rodillas al piso  
Baja y pasa el limbo  
[2x]

Y Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' pasarla caliente, con toda mi gente  
Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!

Zu-zu-zumba!

Y Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' bailarlo caliente, de espalda y de frente  
Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!

Zu-zu-zumba!

Bailando as es que me gusta, como la cintura al ritmo se ajusta  
Que me tiene loco toda esta soltura  
Su movimiento es una dulzura

No importa las bameras, se forma el sal pa' fuera  
Aqu cabe todo el que quiera  
No lo pare ahora..

Dime oh eh oh!  
Mano arriba no la dejes caer  
Oh eh oh!  
Seguimos hasta el amanecer

Vine llegando de Aruba, gozando la temperatura  
Yo te vi bailando limbo  
Me barriste puesto en la esquina  
Dj par de bocina  
Si todos llegaran por el ritmo

Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' pasarla caliente, con toda mi gente  
Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!

Zu-zu-zumba!

Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' bailarlo caliente, de espalda y de frente  
Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!

Zu-zu-zumba!

Ma-Ma Masivo!  
Ma-Ma Masivo!  
Ma-Ma Masivo!  
Daddy Yankee yo!

Ma-Ma Masivo!  
Ma-Ma Masivo!  
Ma-Ma Masivo!  
Daddy Yankee yo!

I finally finish the band mouth was wide open, because I knew how to sing the song. Well, I do, that was a solo singing only me. Jason saw waves outside the beach house, we all knew we were thing the same things SURF UP! Yeah, we surf, we do martial arts, skate on skateboard, ride motorcycle, write song, play the same instrument, and we all sing. We grab our surfboard and ride the waves until the sun went down.

**A/N: That was Jack P.O.V. next chapter is going to Kim's P.O.V. and so on until the wasabi finish, then it would be the black dragon. Then after that the warriors and Jack met again. I gave you spoilers, but you don't know which chapters! HAHAHAHA!**


End file.
